Be a Good Strawberry!
by Gohan the Saiyan God
Summary: Ichigo is the 'son' of Sosuke Aizen. Kidnapped and taken away from his parents, how will Ichigo survive? This is actually ANimEFanFIctIOnfEEls, so don't think I'm copying.
1. Chapter 1: Here Fear Hear

**Chapter 1: How and why me?**

Name's Ichigo Aizen. Son of Sosuke Aizen, traitor of soul society, and king of Hueco Mundo. Yeah, I hate my life. Anyways…. Let me tell YOU how I got in this mess.

 **17 years in the past…**

I wake up at twelve. I drag the blue bed sheets off me and head to the bathroom.

The bathroom is all white excluding the pink shower curtains. The medicine cabinet consists of a variety of toothpastes and toothbrushes. 'Why do we need so many of these things?' I thought. I grab my own supplies and start brushing my teeth. Their pearly whites.

I head downstairs where it's vacant. 'Where is everybody?' I ask in my mind confused. Hopefully their just out doing some things. Unfortunately, Ichigo fails to notice the blood trails in his backyard.

I head into the kitchen, still searching for life. 'Okay now this isn't funny.' I look around some more. The kitchen is a mess! There was plenty of shards of the once known dishes and cups scattered across the floor. Who could have done this? Maybe his father was drunk. He HOPED it was just that his father was drunk.

"Mom?" I call out. "Dad!" I shout this time. "YUZU! KARIN!?" I start getting really nervous… What could have happened? "Oh no.." I whisper.

I start by picking up shards of _something_ with my bare hands. I get cut so I have to slither across the kitchen just to get to where the band aids are held. I wrap my hand in a long one and continue to investigate. Then I see something that sticks out the most: a blood covered note. I quickly head to it and start to read what is provided.

 _ **Dear Ichigo, I'm- we're really sorry about all this… Please read carefully to what I have to say. Don't trust a man named Sosuke Aizen. If you do… The situation will be dire. Be careful and make sure to call a man named: Kisuke Urahara to protect and care for you. We are so sorry for not being able to raise you and teach you..**_

 _ **~Your parents**_

The note he had received was probably made of her blood judging by it's blood colour.

"M-Mom… D-Dad…" he missed them so much!

So he decided to do something he didn't do since he was first introduced to this world… He cried on the floor curled up in a ball. Those calm cries ended up turning into raging sobs. He was scared, confused, heart-broken, and devastated at the same time. He needed some fresh air so he headed to the backyard… Until he saw something that only seemed to horrify him more: a blood trail. He fell to his knees and was drawn to the trail. Once he touched it he whispered.

"M-Mom…. D-Dad…"

What type of sick animal would do this? He didn't know. He cried along with the rainy sky, yes, the sky was crying with him. He would continue saying mom and dad for an hour, non-stop. He stared at the sky and continued, never stopping.

Hours passed until a soul reaper appeared… You can guess who: Sosuke Aizen. He stares at the crying child with pity. The kid had lost his parents in one day thanks to him, but Ichigo didn't need to know THAT. He nudged him every so gently. No response other than a quick glance. Aizen sighs and tries again, this time talking.

"Hello. What's your name?" he asks being careful to have consideration in his voice.

The kid mumbles something then responses. "I-Ichigo… Kurosaki." he spoke the last word with pride. The man smiles.

"I'm Sosuke Aizen." he says with a kind smile.

Ichigo's heart beat immediately starts to quicken. The Sosuke Aizen who killed his parents? He started to build up a panic attack. Aizen was not pleased by this. Somehow he knew his parents told the child. He wanted to make a _tch_ sound but he stopped himself, he needed to worry about the kid. So he did _something unexpected._ He wrapped Ichigo in a hug. Ichigo glared at the man clearly confused. He relaxed his eyes. 'This can't be the bad man on the note this man is too sweet.' he assures himself and hugs him back. The mans coat is so warm and comfortable! If he didn't know better he would think he was on a cloud. He needed this.

"Come. I'll take you too a safe place." he whispers.

The unnoticed Ulquiorra opened up the Garganta and together they all walked in.

 **TO**

 **BE**

 **CONTINUED**

 **YEP! THAT WAS MY FIRST CHAPTER, BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Blade is me

The terrain was vast and impressive. The sky was filled with clouds and the moon shined brightly. The only thing to see was sand dunes and a giant castle. There was also a couple of quartz looking trees. Ichigo tried not to show his curiosity but it was too hard! It was a giant castle for crying out loud! He looked around and then to the tall brown-haired man.

"We will be going to Los Noches, Ichigo." his voice was almost a whisper.

Ichigo understood where/what Los Noches was. Ichigo only nodded and continued to walk towards the large castle. Ichigo could walk for a long time ever since granny died for him. He would walk all along the river in which she died at. It was a depressing thought, almost enough to make Ichigo cry… Unfortunately he couldn't show weakness to strangers. He sighed what was his family doing now?

 **At Los Noches…**

I sat down and stared at all the people surrounding me… I felt like I was being crushed by the pressure. I sighed quietly. Where had the time gone..? I sat very formally not wanting to upset or anger any of the people around me. Black hair, No hair, Pink hair, No hair, Blue hair, Black hair, Black hair, Yellow hair, Gray hair and brown hair. All of them were unique to glasses all the way to pale skin. Tough crowd.

"Everyone this is Ichigo… My new son." Aizen kept a firm tone while there were whispers going everywhere. I stared at him giving a confused look, he only smiled back.

"Wait what?!" the sixth yelled obviously receiving approving nods. "This kid is now YOUR son?!" his voice kept getting louder and louder, clearly he was upset.

"Is there a problem with that, Grimmjow?" he asked in a sincere voice. Grimmjow immediately stopped his rebellion along with some other people. Ichigo sighed. "Please all of you introduce your selves."

After all of the intros were over Aizen led me into a pale room with a bed and a closet. "You can rest now." he whispered kindly.

"I-I'm sorry… But why am I here?" I whispered to trying not to agitate anyone. To my surprise he explained everything in great detail. I nodded. "Thanks for explaining." I smiled. He smiled back at me and blew out the candle.

"Good night, Ichigo."

My eyes fluttered shut.

 **The next day…**

I went into a horrible coughing fit this morning to the extent of blood escaping my mouth. My father came and helped clean me up along with take me to the medics office. I still won't call him father until I see my dad's corpse.

"T-Thank you." I say before more blood escapes my mouth along with raspy coughs.

"It's fine." he smiles down at me. It makes me feel like there is a cat on my face…

I go into another coughing fit as the nurse comes into the room, she bows. She has short pink hair tied back in a bun along with hair flowing beside her face. She wore a cute nurse outfit complete with the hat. She had indigo eyes and long eyelashes.

"Aizen-sama." she said in a respectful tone. She then turned to me and bore a worried expression. She asked for the situation and Aizen explained, she seemed to pay attention greatly. "Oh my, let me go get some medicine." she walked out of the room and re-entered later. "Here, take these once every 2 hours." she handed me the medicine along with some water and left.

I took the medicine and sighed. "May I clean myself up?" I asked, staring at the blood that dripped from my neck.

"Of course." he smiled. I smiled back.

 **At the Espada's meeting…**

"As you can see there are 2 intruders in Hueco Mundo." Aizen stopped to sip his tea. "The first is Kisuke Urahara and the second is Yoriuchi Shihoinn." (I don't know how to spell her name.) he put his tea cup down.

"So? Why are they here anyways?" Nnoitora asked.

Aizen smirked at the comment. "To try to kidnap my son again of course." Now THAT got some stares.

"AGAIN?!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Yes, my dear Grimmjow." Aizen noticed the Espada's scowl.

"Urahara Kisuke you say?" the scientist was curious about the famous soul reaper captain.

"Yes, Urahara Kisuke, the creator of the Hougyokou." Aizen remained calm despite the situation.

"Tch." was all the second replied with. Everyone else sighed while the scientist smirked.

"How interesting.." He replied with his pink hair flowing in the breeze.

"Yes, indeed." Aizen smiled.

TO

BE

CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3: Ominous Premonition

**With Ichigo…**

I pulled the covers off my body and tried to sit up, I had no more strength left. Even breathing was a chore, let alone trying to sit up. I sighed, bad things always happened to me. From granny dying all the way to being kidnapped by a man with soulless eyes: Sosuke Aizen. Life sucked now a days. Couldn't be helped though, I guess. The door slammed open and it forced me out of my mind. It was the brunette again.

"Hello, Ichigo. Are you feeling better now?" the man wore a kind, but fake, smile.

"I'm fine, thank you." I made a slight cough at the end of my sentence.

He smiled, "That's good." I was getting used to that smile.

I smiled back at him and moaned softly, I was trying to get up and surprisingly it worked. I coughed a bit but at least this time there was no blood running down my neck. The door opened once more revealing a teal-haired man who was buff and had even bluer eyes. He looked at me and put on a scowl I simply ignored this which obviously ticked him off.

"Hey, don't just ignore me!" he yelled and I saw my opportunity.

"How could I with that horrid stench you call breath?" I replied as I got a soft chuckle from Aizen.

"What did you just say?!" he took a step forward and looked like he was about to pounce.

"Oh nothing… I just thought cats didn't have as good as hearing as dogs… Kitty." I smirked.

"Oh no you didn't! I'M NOT A KITTY!" he shouted with anger dense in his voice.

"Sure you aren't, kitty." I smiled even wider. Aizen was happy I was already making 'friends'.

"Whatever! Aizen-sama 8th wants you in his lab for you to see some new experiment." Grimmjow claimed.

"Very well then. I will see you later, Ichigo." Aizen replied softly. I nodded and received a 'tch' from Grimmy.

"Aizen's pet, eh? Guess the rumours really are true." Grimmjow teased after Aizen escaped the room.

"Rumours?" I asked as I curiously tipped my head to it's side.

"Yeah! I even heard some soul reapers were going to kidnap you, again! TWICE IN A ROW!" He laughed while smacking his thigh.

"Eh? Kidnapped you say…" I lowered my head, he stopped laughing.

"Y-Yeah…" he spoke nervously.

" _If any of you harm Ichigo I will see to that you get severely punished." Aizen threatened._

Suddenly Ichigo did something unexpected to Grimmjow, he started to laugh. Grimmjow's eyes widened at the thought of Ichigo, a child, being just as insane as Aizen. 'What did Aizen do to him?' Grimmjow thought.

"Yeah.. Kidnapped by them again…" Ichigo thought aloud with the confusing words escaping his mouth. Grimmjow stared at the child prodigy he was a spitting image of Aizen.

"Alrighty then! I'm out!" Grimmjow yelled once more, his horrid breath escaping.

"…"

He left and let Ichigo in his thoughts, he was slightly confused. 'Why did I help Aizen?' helping that man was a strange thought. Again, the door flew open, again. This time a silver-haired man stepped out his eyes formed narrow slits and he wore all white just like all the other people in this place.

"Hey kid! Whatcha doin?" he asked, smile never faltering.

"Trying to understand why people keep barging in here." I had to make the snide comment, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Had a nice exercise with Grimmjow?" he questioned.

"Perfect." I said sarcastically but his smile only grew wider.

"Ya seem more a teen than child. I like that." his smile looked like it was going to rip his face apart.

"And you seem quite creepy." I shrugged.

"Don't mind! Bye, bye!" he laughed in a mocking way while I scowled.

"Have fun with your van full of candy!" I yelled goodbye, feeling more open… Maybe I could live like this.. Or maybe I would crack and turn insane.

I shrugged and fell back to sleep.

 **With Gin and Aizen…**

"He's quite a special one, Sosuke! Train him well." Gin cheered happily.

"What did he say when Grimmjow talked about our guests?" Aizen asked, Gin, however, seemed to smile at the question.

"He went with it." Gin said, matter of fact-like.

Aizen smirked. "I expected no less of my son."

Oh, yes. Ichigo was indeed going to be his son and heir to Los Noches's throne.

He was his little Ichigo.

'Be a good strawberry, Ichigo.'

TO

BE

CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4: Power to Strive

"What do you mean by that…?!" an angered voice said.

"Aizen-sama… I'm sorry…! I can not help him… Please forgi-" she was cut off due to the fact that a blade pierced her throat.

"Useless…" the usually calm man snapped in a venomous tone.

I opened my brown eyes and saw Sosuke Aizen looking at the door with ferocious anger clear on his face. I stared at him and felt the need to whisper out to him.

"D-Daddy..?" I called to him almost like a whisper.

His eyes widened and he slowly turned to me in shock. "Did you just…?" he questioned what he heard. After all, I've never called him daddy… I only smiled at his reaction and he smiled back at me kindly.

I looked at him seriously. "What's wrong?" I asked and his smile turned into nothingness. He looked at the floor. It killed me to see him so broken and ashamed. "You don't have to answer." I smiled at him still feeling a little sick. He smiled back at me.

"You should eat something, you look pale." he noted.

I nodded and we left to the Espada meeting along with tea.

 **Inside Ichigo's inner world…(Flashback)**

"Your weak Ichigo!" the albino man yelled. He looked exactly like each except for being white and having yellow and black eyes. I stared at him, I was weak. I hated it! My spirit energy raised as did my anger.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!" I screamed to Shiro's surprise. "You tell me I'm a soul reaper or whatever.. An ya toss me a sword and challenge me to a fight… Of course I'm weak.." my spirit energy continues to grow. "I've never fought in my life…" I look up at him with my eyes glowing a determined blue. "BUT I'M NOT ABOUT TO GIVE UP!" I scream with all my might while he looks at me speechless. "Bankai…" his eyes widen. "Konagona unmei no tsuki Kiba!" My sword turns duel wield and it's two black daito's along with a cape split in fours. I stab him and the battle ends.

 **End of flashback and Espada's meeting…**

"Oh great! It's Ichigo-runt!" Grimmy whispered sarcastically while I role my eyes.

"Now, then… Our intruders have finally broken into the main building." Aizen states before he takes a sip of his refined drink. He looks at me and keeps his snide smile. "They split up and are now fighting the Priveron Espada." he says while everyone tch's.

"Them? Are you serious! They're super weak, of course the shinigami are going to win!" Grimmjow shouts while Tousen scowls.

"Grimmjow, Lord Aizen hasn't ordered such a thing." Touson scowled blocking Grimmjow.

"It's obvious that's what he wants done! Now, step aside!" Grimmjow yells as he's ready for the alternative. But, instead of Aizen silencing I do. I raise my spiritual pressure.

"Grimmjow, please listen to Tousen." I state calmly as the others suffocate from the spiritual pressure. I stop. "Sorry." I say to the now panting and coughing Espada, while Aizen smiles at my progress.

"F-Fine! Anyway, now, I want to fight with you." he smirks and I speak up.

"Very while then, if that is what you wish." I state matter of fact like. He smiles.

"Alright then, dismissed." everyone leaves at the sound of Aizen's voice.

 **Training grounds…**

I was on the defensive until I realized something… I smile and I stop along with Grimmjow. Aizen's watching with Tousen and Gin but Ichi doesn't notice.

"Break it, Unmei wa taiyo no kiba o konagona!" I scream while everyone's eyes widen.

"He's gained shikai already?" Tousen questioned with an astonished expression.

"Apparently so." Gin smiled.

Grimmjow was beat easily once his blades turned duel wield. (His new manga zanpakuto). Ichigo sat on Grimmjow afterwards which made Aizen and Gin laugh while Tousen smiled.

"Told ya I'd win, kitty." I laughed calmly.

"Whatever get offa me!" he shouts still resisting da pirate's 'booty.' I got off of him and laugh at his stupid expression. "Whatever!" he says, his arms flailing and him walking off. I wave at him.

My smile fades away and is replaced by vanishing spiritual pressure. A tear falls down my face, it hurt to know weakness. "Goodbye, Privaron Espada." I whisper getting sympathetic looks from the three predators. My eyes only display sadness as tears begin openly flowing from my face. I look around me and nod. I walk back to my place, tears drying on my face. "Farwell." I mourn.

Gin loses his smile as he watches Ichigo cry and despair then he stares at Aizen as he looks sad. Such a rare sight… Unless..! Gin realized it! His test subject, Ichigo, was something he actually cared for! W.O.W… Gin looks at the young child and also develops a sad look. Aizen whispered something unrecognizable to human ears… "They will pay…" he whispered a dark look looming on his face like a shadow.

This was much more satisfying than Gin could have ever guessed.

 **With Urahara and real kitty…**

"Nel, are you okay?" the Shihoinn asked while Nel nodded.

"Nel just didn't expect such weird guys to pop up." Nel shrugged. She was still in child form with he goat like skull atop her head and blush going with HUGE eyes. She wore a green cloak that was quite torn looking… "Anyways where's this Itsygo guy the keep screaming about?" the greenish tealish haired arrancar asks.

"We don't know.." Urahara says with concern in his voice. He saw how Aizen killed Masaki and Isshin before his eyes and hid their bodies. He saw how Aizen soothed Ichigo and convinced him to go with him… Unfortunately it was too late when Urahara arrived… Which was why he was going to make up to the Kurosaki's parents by taking their child back… Their, now, one and only child.

 **TO**

 **BE**

 **CONTINUED…**

Sorry about the short chapter guys… I just wasn't inspired enough. Anyways…! Konagona unmei no tsuki Kiba means Shattering fate; moon fang while his Shikai: Break it, Unmei wa taiyo no kiba o konagona means Fate shatters; sun fang.

Hope you liked it! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Principo De Lucha

_**Wait no longer my friends. It's that time you have waited months for…**_

 **CHAPTER 5: Principio de lucha**

Ichigo was walking back to his room in Las Noches when he heard a distinct 'pssst' sound coming from down the hallway.

He went and started walking towards the noise, and was surprised at what he found.

A man wearing a green and white bucket hat and wooden clogs was standing in front of him. The man had a black haori with white diamonds embedded as the pattern. He had messy hair that was a nice blonde colour. He also had a wooden cane that was able to turn into a sword. Ichigo looked at him with curiosity.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked with his head tilted to it's side. Kisuke released a major sigh.

"I'm glad it's you and not… Somebody else." the blonde scientist whispered looking around as if something could pop out any minute.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked again much firmer then before after not being answered.

"OH! Where are my manners?" the suspicious man questioned aloud drawing a fan from his haori and covering his mouth. "I'm Kisuke Urahara, at your service."

Ichigo mind flickered to the time where he received a note from his parents talking about a man named Kisuke Urahara who could raise and protect him.

"Oh!" the strawberry said aloud after realizing. "You're the person my parents wanted me to go to!" the orange-haired kid figured aloud.

Kisuke smiled kindly at the child's sudden realization. "That would be me." he confirmed proudly.

"Alright then! Let's go back to your house!" the boy enthusiastically exclaimed, surprising Kisuke.

'I didn't expect it to be that easy.' Kisuke thought in his mind, but eventually shrugged, 'better then him making a fuss.' "Alright let's go." the former captain ordered opening up a Garganta.

"What about your friend?" the young lad asked after remembering there were 2 intruders.

"Oh! That's right. Don't worry she'll realize I left once my spiritual energy leave Hueco Mundo." Urahara explained patting the young boy's head.

"Oh, okay." was the simple reply.

"Hop on." the shop keeper ordered while pointing to his back.

"Okay!" Ichigo exclaimed happily. "I hope I'm not too heavy."

"Nonsense! Your as light as a feather!" Kisuke admitted that he was quite light.

With a nod as a signal to leave, Kisuke stepped into the Garganta with the young boy clutching his neck.

 **WITH AIZEN…**

"What?!" Aizen's spiritual pressure rose. Ichigo's spiritual pressure, however, was nowhere to be found.

"I'm sorry Aizen-sama, it seems that Urahara and Shihoinn managed to take him." Tosen reported feeling disappointed in himself for letting this happen.

'Urahara.' Aizen thought bitterly, remembering the out-going and usually plan-ruining man. Suddenly it hit him.

"The world of the living." he stated aloud, knowing that's where he was taken to.

"Sir?" Kaname Tosen asked his superior in a kneeling position.

"Send 5 arrancars to the world of the living to retrieve Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen ordered in an irritated voice, his patience growing thin.

"Who would you like me to send, Aizen-sama?" the inverted soul reaper outfit-wearing man asked.

"Send the arrancars: Ulquiorra, Yammy, Grimmjow, Luppi and Wonderweiss." the brown haired man sternly ordered.

"Of course Aizen-sama." and the chase was on.

 **With Yoruichi…**

"Was that Kisuke's spiritual energy that just disappeared?" Yoruichi asked aloud after stopping herself from running forward. She shrugged, "Must've found Ichigo." she turned to Nel. She bent down to the teal-haired arrancar's size. "Sorry, I've got to go. Thanks for everything."

Nel nodded, understanding that her now, life-time, friend would have to depart. "Bye, Yodoitsy." Nel said seriously, obviously she was going to miss her.

Yoruichi nodded and opened up the Garganta. With one last glance, she walked in as it closed after her.

Nel felt her eyes burning.

"Hello, Neliel, my former third Espada." a smooth voice called from behind.

 **WITH KISUKE AND ICHIGO…**

A figure with another figure attached to it walked out of the Garganta. Ichigo had an awe-struck face.

"Whoa! It was so dark in there, but the reality was there was nothing to see! It was just a frenzy of reishi! And! And!" Ichigo was baffled, Kisuke laughed at this.

"It was just amazing?" Kisuke offered.

"Exactly!" the boy cried out comically.

"Give me a second okay?" Kisuke asked going to 2 large wooden rectangles in 2 mountains. He was in his underground training ground.

"Oh, okay!" the boy agreed to Kisuke's request fully and stood by.

"In my right hand, the stone that disconnects the worlds. In my left hand, the blade that untangles existence. The white-haired shepherd. The broken chair of the noose. I defend the ibis when the clouds disperse." the scientist chanted, closing all hope of reaching the human world. He had just closed off the Garganta.

He walked back to the orange-haired boy, only to find the child pleasantly sleeping. He chuckled quietly to himself.

'Don't worry Masaki, Isshin, I will protect your child.' Kisuke Urahara swore to himself.

Suddenly, 8 spiritual pressures entered the training grounds. Urahara immediately knew who they were.

A blonde man with a certain toothy grin appeared with his gang.

"Hey, Kisuke. It's been a while." Shinji told the shop keeper.

 **TO**

 **BE**

 **CONTINUED!**


	6. Chapter 6: Peaceful Afternoon

**Chapter 6: Peaceful Afternoon**

Ichigo stared at the man, completely and utterly baffled at the power of the man. The man's power was almost as high as his own, and almost on par with Kisuke! Ichigo stared at the man with envy and a emotion akin to jealousy.

He wanted more power.

Suddenly, a voice drew his out of his gruesome thoughts.

"Well, this is Ichigo! The one I told you about." the simple shopkeeper says, gesturing towards Ichigo. Ichigo bows to show his respect.

"I'm Ichigo. It's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled, "someone with such high power. Not to be rude, but who are you?" the orange hair boy asked with curiosity lacing his voice. The man smirked at him.

"I'm Shinji Hirako, leader of the Vaizards / Visards / whatever, former captain of squad 5 as well. Nice to meet you. And here is my gang." he pointed to his group.

After the introductions were settled, Ichigo was confused and had lots of questions, but knew it would be rude to blurt out questions…. But he did it anyways.

"So! What are Vaizards? What are captains? Why are you here? Can you show me some of your power?" Ichigo blurted these questions out with no remorse. Kisuke deadpanned.

Shinji and the other Vaizards deadpanned with the strange shopkeeper. This kid was going to be a lot of work.

"Well. Vaizards are.."

After an hour of Shinji explained everything Ichigo was pumped. "Oh my gosh! I can't wait to fight those arrancars!" Ichigo exclaimed in delight, the thought of a good fight made Ichigo cry out in joy.

The former soul reapers looked amused as they saw Ichigo jumping up and down in joy.

Kisuke bent down to the young Kurosaki's size. "Do you want to train?" the former 12th captain asked. Ichigo nodded his head excitedly.

"Oh boy! Would I!"

The innocent smile Ichigo gave them made the Vaizards and Kisuke smile. So cute.

"Well can we start now?" the eccentric orange-haired boy asked impatiently. The adults gave a curt nod. "Yay!"

"Alright, kid! Don't get too excited!" Hiyori yelled as if she were grumpy, but the Vaizards could tell she liked the kid a lot. Ichigo nodded as a response.

"So, how are we going to train?" the boy asked with curiosity.

Hiyori smirked, "By teaching you how to control your inner hollow, of course." Of course.

Ichigo nodded once more, "So, what do we do?"

Suddenly a hand appeared in front of Ichigo's face and he was unconscious, his eyes half opened. It was Shinji's hand.

"Sorry kid, you have to fight your inner hollow, or you might not be able to protect yourself if all else fails." the blonde-haired man explained as he lifted Ichigo over his shoulder.

The wall started to shake menacingly.

The fight had began.

 **WITH AIZEN…**

"Kinji Raremashita Bakudo #134 Sekai e no kagI!" (Kinji Raremashita means: Forbidden. Sekai e no kagI means key to the world.) Aizen used the forbidden Kido and opened up the once sealed Garganta.

The other arrancars watched either impatiently or passively. Aizen turned to face his creations. He smiled as he turned back to his Kido's handy work. There was a fully opened Garganta in front of him.

Grimmjow was the first one to speak up, "Well aren't we going to go save the brat?" the panther asked, he was now kind of attached to the cute kid, not that he would admit it.

Ulquiorra nudged Grimmjow ever so slightly, showing his disapproval to address 'Aizen-sama' that way.

Grimmjow back off with a growl when he noticed Ulquiorra was sending a death glare his way.

Aizen wanted to punish his Espada's insolence but time was of the essence Sekai e no kagI only worked for 1 hour.

Aizen simply nodded and led the Espada to the world of the living.

 **WITH AN UNKNOWN CHARACTER…**

"Hmph. I sense high spiritual pressure."

 _And so fell the swords of fate._

 _ **TO**_

 _ **BE**_

 _ **CONTINUED…**_

 _ **YES, I RELIZE I SAID MORE THAN ONE SWORD AT THE END. IT JUST MEANS SOMEONE IS ACCOMPANYING 'UKNOWN.'**_


	7. Chapter 7: Prequel to Destruction

" _ **A fight of the best."**_

" _ **Nobody left out,"**_

" _ **Get ready."**_

 **CHAPTER 7:**

 **PREQUAL TO DESTRUCTION**

After getting to know his inner hollow, Ichigo became friends with it. They understood each other perfectly and grasped a mutual friendship.

Right now it was anticipation and anxiety that filled Ichigo's core. The thought of all the strong enemies he would face irked him to no end. For the first time in a while Ichigo faltered and he was scared.

Not scared, but rather terrified of what was to come. Terrified of his future. Terrified of his fate. He was terrified.

He, right now, was sitting on a rock in Urahara's underground training zone trying to calm his tensed limbs. They wouldn't stop shaking. He couldn't move, he was so scared he ended up being petrified.

Petrified.

He had never been so scared in his entire life. The fact he was so out-right nervous and shaken up unnerved him even more.

Suddenly a sound brought him out of his sombre thoughts as he saw the former 5th division captain sit down next to him.

Shinji looked at Ichigo with weariness, "So, in the end, who do you choose?" the Vaizard leader asked in all seriousness.

Ichigo pondered this. Both sides had taken great care of him and made him a better person. It didn't seem like he really could choose. "I don't know."

Shinji nodded his head in understanding, "In your situation I wouldn't either." Shinji turned serious as he met my gaze. "Just remember that nobody will hate you for which side you choose, Ichigo."

The serious statement sent Ichigo into deeper thoughts. But it relieved Ichigo quite a bit. At least he still would have a friend no matter what.

"I'm grateful." Ichigo stated with gratitude.

Shinji smiled a true smile and told Ichigo this, "I am too."

Ichigo gave Shinji a confused look. "Why are you grateful?"

Shinji gave a light chuckle before replying, "You showed me not all brats are spoiled."

Ichigo looked up at the false sky and closed his eyes, a smile on his face. "Thank you Shinji." Ichigo expressed his gratitude. "Thank you." Ichigo whispered quietly.

They both smiled.

 **WITH AIZEN…**

Aizen looked forward at his reishi path with disinterest. Aizen was lost in thought. Aizen had been thinking about all the opponents he would have to face. All of his opponents would be formidable. A bead of sweat made it's way down Aizen's brow.

This was going to be tough. Despite Aizen's desperate attempt to stop it, Reio will get involved. (Reio means spirit king.) And that's the last thing Aizen wanted.

This was going to be a massacre, a free-for-all against all species. And Aizen could do nothing to prevent this horrible fate/turn of events. If only his plan with Ichigo had succeeded, then he wouldn't have to worry.

Unfortunately, fate hadn't been to kind to the traitorous former captain.

And that was the worst part.

Aizen was interrupted when he suddenly found himself falling to the ground of Karakura Town. He had made it.

Aizen looked at his Espadas and simply stated, "Prepare yourselves."

They were off to Urahara Shoten.

 **WITH THE SOUL KING…**

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Reio paused for a moment to add a dramatic effect. "he is the one we search for, my dear zero squad, please retrieve him immediately." Reio ordered sternly.

"Of coarse." the zero division members replied in unison. They didn't even flinch.

Reio smiled at the reaction as he watched the zero division leave. He would have his successor very soon. It was only a matter of time.

Ichigo Kurosaki would be his.

 **WITH THE QUINCY…**

Juha Bach watched as Hachswald gathered his men. He watched with something akin to envy. He was actually quite excited to welcome Ichigo Kurosaki into the family. He would have the boy fill in a special position.

As the final sternritters gathered, Juha stood up from his throne and announced, "We will be going now, prepare yourselves.

"Yes, you majesty!" was the immediate reply from the crowd. Juha Bach smirked with triumph at the reply.

His perfect soldiers would have their soon-to-be-leader.

They would have a successor.

 **WITH ICHIGO…**

To Ichigo all the spirit energy was suffocating. He was struggling to breath, as a matter of fact. It was too much!

"Shinji..!" he managed to choke out in between his strained breaths.

The man of which Ichigo had spoken of was also having a _very_ difficult time breathing. They were both gasping for air, until…

A smooth voice spoke, "Are you alright, Ichigo?" the voice was filled with apparent concern. Ichigo stopped suffocating.

"Daddy..?" was the desperate reply.

"Just hold on-"

"Ichigo." a man with a black cape and black hair spoke. The cape had white clothes underneath it. Ichigo didn't know this man.

Aizen narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Juha Bach." Aizen exclaimed with venom lacing his voice. What was this new Aizen?

"Aizen Sosuke, hand over the boy." the order was simple.

"No."

"Very well then," the man sounded pleased, "I guess we do this the hard way."

Aizen revealed a smirk, "I guess we do."

TO

BE

CONTINUED…

 **FIGHTING PAIRS:**

 **BAZZ-B VS GRIMMJOW**

 **LUPPI VS BAMBIETTA**

 **GIN VS HACHSWALD**

 **ULQUIORRA VS AS NODT**

 **WONDERWEISS VS GREMMY**

 **YAMMY VS MASCULINE**

 **TOSEN VS GISELE**

 **AIZEN VS JUHA**


End file.
